


Geronimo

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: 11 is such a dork, Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, Gen, Mica Davies is totally going to be an alien-wrangler when she grows up, because Ianto is the best role model uncle ever, but bowties ARE cool goddammit, even if he did hide Mica's half-cyberized aunt-to-be in Torchwood's basement, oh god somebody keep her away from Jack Harkness whatever you do, prompt!fic, tw_femfic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mica knows the Doctor long before she meets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xrai_namere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xrai_namere).



> _[xrai_namere](http://xrai-namere.livejournal.com): Mica knows exactly what she's doing when she steps into the blue box._

She'd known about the Doctor long before she met him.

Her uncle used to tell her bedtime stories, on the rare occasions he came to visit, of the magical man who could travel through all of time and space in a spaceship that looked like a phonebox and who always left his mark wherever (and whenever) he landed. And late at night, when she was supposed to be fast asleep, she would creep to the kitchen and listen as her uncle told her mother a different story: of a mad man in a blue box, who had indirectly caused the death of one of the people her uncle had loved and who directly led to the disappearance of another, and she learned then that the mark he left behind was usually one of death and destruction.

Of course, she never expected to meet him in person, but when she does she can't help but ask herself how the Destroyer of Worlds came to look so—dorky.

"Oh, I _like_ you, Mica Davies," the thin and awkward man tells her as they run, his bowtie ("It's not stupid! Bowties are _cool!_ ") bobbing under his Adam's apple in silent agreement.

"Funny," Mica says, "I could say the same thing about you," and when the TARDIS doors yawn open to greet them they both throw themselves forward with a laughing cry of " _Geronimo!_ "


End file.
